Project Y
by Navara Desen Ikakku
Summary: Yunia a young girl awakens to find herself in a world she never known to excist. She, now wanting revenge on the people who made her a monster, Soul Society. Rated T for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Yunia looked around the room that she was in. She has never seen this room before nor has she even known there was a place like this.

As she looked around she saw many tubes containing many people like her, people that were all asleep. She saw a table with computers in the center that seemed to be monitoring the health of everyone in a tube, as she looked at the monitors she saw one with her name.

She continued to look around when she heard a door open. When she tried to turn, though, she couldn't. She soon realized that herself as well, was trapped, trapped in this tube. Wires were connected to her and as she struggled to break free of the wire the monitor with her name on it began to beep. Soon there were many people in the room, all watching, all looking at her, wondering why she was awake.

" This is too soon. She should not be awake yet." Said one of the many people looking at her.

" No she shouldn't be. Quick grab the sleeping liquid and put it in. This could affect the whole project." Said another. This one to Yunia seemed to be the leader of them all. They all seemed to listen to what he said and never question him. They all turned to listened to what he said and then immediately did what he said.

The people ran around doing many things. Soon one of them had a container filled with a strange blue liquid. The person walked over to her tube and put it in. Soon after Yunia began to get sleepy. She was about to go to sleep when she heard the people talk once more.

" Go. Tell. Captain Commander Yamato that Project Y has awakened."

And with that Yunia feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Hospital

Yunia woke to see that she was in another room. In this room there were no tubes, no monitors. Instead there were many beds, all separated by giant walls of paper. The people here called them dividers. She was lying in a bed, a nice comfortable bed. Much more comfortable than the tube she woke up in before.

She turned to see a person walk in.

" Good you are awake, we were all worried that you wouldn't wake up." The person said. This person was a young girl, like herself. She had light brown hair and had a beautiful smile on her face. She seemed to have no evil in her look. She was about 5 feet and 4 inches tall.

" Where…am…I? Who…are…you? Why…am…I…here?" Yunia asked, as the young girl seemed to check and see how Yunia was doing.

" My name is Kanika and I am your nurse. Where you are, well you are in the hospital in Soul Society. You were brought her not so long ago. Do you not remember? You don't seem to remember the name Soul Society. This is where you have lived all you life. Why are you here, well I can't answer that. Now I need to go and get someone. I will be back soon." Kanika said as she left the room to go get someone, leaving the door in the divider open so Yunia can look around.

As Yunia looked around she saw a lot of people in bed like her. All the people around her wore these all black cloths; white sock, wooden shoes, and most seemed to have swords with them. _Who are these people and why are they all injuryed in bed. I'm in bed but I'm not injuryed _Yunia thought to herself as she tried to remember where she was before.

As she was thinking the door opened nearby and Kanika came into her area with someone knew. This person had the same clothing as the other ones but wore a white kimono over the black one. Also on the back of the white Kimono was a number, the number 13. _Guard Squad number 13. Not the one i use to be in. _

" Here she is captain. As I have told you she had awakened." Kanika said to the man.

" Yes I see she has." The captain said to Kanika as he turned to Yunia. " Hello Yunia I am the Captain of the 13th Guard Squad of Society. I am Captain Ukitake. You my young girl are a Shinigami. You have seemed to lose your memory. Once you have recovered more we will help recover your lost memories but for now rest. I will check up on you later." Captain Ukitake left. Kanika followed him out, this time closing the opening in the divider.

_I don't think that they will help me remember much. _Yunia thought. She did remember a little bit before, when the space was opened. The people looking back at her, looked at her, like there was something different about her. _Why were they looking at me like that? I look just like them. Don't I? _Yunia fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A conversation with the Captain Commander

Captain Ukatake walked down the corridors of the 4th squad along with Yunia nurse.

"Go back to make sure she is ok. Make sure that everything is in good condition and that all the research papers are filled out." Said the Captain as he left the building and began to walk to the 1st squad barracks.

"Alright I will do it." She said as she turned and went back to the building and to Yunia room.

Captain Ukatake continued to walk down to the 1st squad barracks. When he entered he was greeted with the formal bow. The members all greeted him as he walked down the corridors to the Captains meeting hall where he was headed to talk to the Captain Commander.

As the captain came to the door the guards at the door told the Commander that Captain Ukataki approached him. The captain went straight in as the guards opened the door and walked in.

"I was waiting for you. How is our project going?" Captain Commander Yamato asked as soon as the door was shut.

"It is going well, sir. She is doing fine in the hospital. Today was the first day she was awake and nothing was wrong at first look. Her hear t rate and blood pressure are fine as well." Captain Ukatake responded as he finished his formal greeting.

"And what about her Spirit Pressure?" Yamato asked.

"About that, sir. It seems that her Spirit Pressure is not what it should be. It is higher than we thought. If she was to go against us I don't know if we would be able to stop her. In fact I think that only 2 people would be able too."

"Continue."

"Well, as we were looking at her data we saw that the Spirit Pressure has rose due to the fact that she woke up early. The way it rose was incredibly and because of that her wings and tail are, how do you say, unable to disappear as we would of hoped." He said.

" Her wings then, can't disappear?" Yamato asked with a confused tone.

" Yes the research division didn't think that it would rise that much and didn't have her wings hide at that high of a level."

" Are you trying to tell me that the best minds in Soul Society can't find a way to hide two wings and a tail!" Yamato said infuriated.

"Well, sir, it is too late to fix the problem."

" Well we will have to work with it. She won't be able to join a squad then. We will have to keep her in her own area and only let he go when we need her."

"But sir don't you think that she will question why she is being caged in one area with no freedom?"

" We could have her asking that or have her asking why she is so different and why everyone is constantly staring at her."

" Sir don't you think that she will ask why she has wings and a tail while everyone else doesn't."

" She can't feel them. She feels like normal so as long as she sees herself in a mirror."

" If she turns around wont she see them."

" I have already have something to fix that. They cant make them disappear but they can make it so she will only see them if she sees her reflection."

"Right sir sorry."

"As soon as she is able send her to the house behind this squad barracks. Understand."

"Yes."

"Remember I left you in charge because I think you are one of the only people I can trust enough to keep this a secret. No one and I mean no one should know about this project until it is time to let her go and fight."

"Alright sir I understand."

As captain Ukatake began to walk out of the door Captain Commander Yamato called his name one last time.

"Yes sir."

"Who are the only two that might be able to stop her."

"I think you know sir. I really think you do."

Captain Commander smiled as Captain Ukatake went out the door and it shut behind him. The Captain went back to the hospital to see how Yunia was doing and then and there he decided that she shall be moved the next time she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Last Night In the Hospital

Yunia woke from her sleep and as she looked around she saw that no one was there. She sat up and felt no pain in her body. She was about to try to stand up when she heard a door nearby open. Yunia quickly lied back down and closed her eyes.

" Yes sir, she is still asleep." A girl's voice said. Yunia quickly realized that is was Kanika voice.

" How is her health so far?" said another voice, this one sounded familiar to Yunia but she wasn't sure of why it did.

" Better than I thought it would be. She can be out of her in a couple of days at the most." Yunia heard Kanika respond back.

" Very well when she falls asleep again tell me, then we will move her to the location Captain Commander wants he at."

" Very well sir."

" Now if you don't mind I have to return to my squad. You should get some rest as well"

" Right sir." Kanika said. The door outside shut again and Yunia opened her eyes but did not sit up. She just decided to lie there and looked at the ceiling.

_I'm moving again. How many times are they going to move me? And why do they have to do it when I'm asleep? Why am I different than everyone else? What did I ever do? Why do I deserve this? _She thought to herself. Yunia stood up for the bed and went to the window. The moon was clear in the sky with no cloud in sight. The stars where shiny brightly and boldly on the dark sky.

" What I would give if I could be free, if I could do what I want to do and not what other people tell me to do." Yunia told herself as she looked at the sky. She was closing the binds when she heard a loud bomb as if two powerful forces where colliding. Yunia looked around to try and find the source of the clash.

As she looked around she saw bright like and then someone stood in front of the window. Yunia quickly closed the blinds but continued to look. She saw in front of her a Shinigami with white hair. She quickly remembered that look from early, it was Captain Ukitake. He stood in front of the window as if he was guarding it. Then another figure appeared not to far from the captain. This figure was different not like anyone else she has meet.

" Do you really think you will keep it a secret forever. Well you are wrong. Once she know she will hate you and seek to kill you all." Said the other figure.

" You are dearly wrong she will not and I will make sure of that. She will not be like you." Captain Ukitake said back.

" We will see I guess." The figure said before he turned away and disappeared. Captain Ukitake disappeared as well.

_I give up, I really do. Who was he? What did he want? Most importantly are they talking about me? Whatever is going on is something big, that's for sure. I guess I have to wait and see._

Yunia went back to the bed and looked at the ceiling for away. She then turned to her side and looked at the door, know that soon she will not be in this room and she had a feeling that this is the last time that she would ever be here, not just in the room, but in this whole place, this whole area.


End file.
